Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent
Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent '''is the second episode of MAD Season 2, and the 28th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary '''Super 80's: J. J. Abrams wanted to capture his childhood, but when a train full of stuff from the 80's crashes into his movie, his childhood might capture him! Captain America's Got Talent: Captain America sets out to prove he's got the talent to join the Avengers. What they don't know is that James Franco kidnapped him and trick them under disguise. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that scientists have discovered water on Mars. #Opening Scene #[[Super 80's|'Super 80's']] (Movie Parody of Super 8 ''/ Year Parody of the 80's) #Animated Marginals segment #Mr. Peanut dances but gets eaten (Mascot Parody of Mr. Peanut) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Celebrity Mask (Ad Parodies segment) #MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions - Jogging Incident (MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions segment) #Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard (Movie Parody of Disney's ''Pinocchio) (Ad Parodies segment) #Spy vs. Spy - Puzzle (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Doctor pulls Buzz Lightyear out of Boy's ear (Spoof on Buzz Lightyear from Disney and Pixar's Toy Story) #Car Alarm Clock (Spoof on Juipiter Jack/Ad Parodies segment) #Tiny man windshield wipers (Animated by Mike Wartella) #[[Captain America's Got Talent|'Captain America's Got Talent']] (Spoof on Captain America / TV Parody of America's Got Talent) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard) Pinocchio takes woodshop class, but is afraid that one the planks is his uncle. (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *In this episode of MAD, the Spy vs. Spy segment is featured in stop-motion animation for the first time. *This is the second time Disney's Pinocchio showed up, and the second appearance of "Weird Al" Yankovic. *This is the third time the Smurfs appeared on MAD, and the third appearance of MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions. *Papa Smurf, Pac-Man, Madonna, and other 80's stuff appeared in Super 80's. *Pac-Man appeared in Super 80's. His wife, Ms. Pac-Man, appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus. *In Captain America's Got Talent, Hulked on Phonics is shown again. *Captain America was riding the Ball of Death which is a similar reference to the Simpsons Movie. *The MAD News segment is a parody of Looney Tunes. *Mario rides on Donkey Kong, and even though in the 80's, they were enemies. *Mario and Donkey Kong looked the same from ArTHOR. *ALF makes a cameo appearance in this episode. *Mr. Peanut, the mascot of Planters gets spoofed. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Steven Spielberg, Marvin the Martian, Judge, Old Man, Geppetto, and Truck Driver *Brian T. Delaney - James Franco, Man with Mask, and Car Alarm Clock Announcer *Larry Dorf - Go-Bot and Store Owner *Jason Marsden - Joe Lamb, Phil Coulson, and Celebrity Mask Announcer *Nolan North - Charles Kaznyk and Captain America *Rachel Ramras - Alice Dainard, Pinocchio, Bank Teller, and Moondragon *Kevin Shinick - Martin, Cary, Iron Man, Mr. Peanut, Piers Morgan, Seth Green, Michael Ian Black, Bruce Banner, Leonardo DiCaprio, Buzz Lightyear, Pinocchio 2: Boy, Oh Boy, Real Life is Hard Announcer, Patient, Jiminy Cricket, and the MAD News Anchor *Fred Tatasciore - J. J. Abrams and Nick Fury Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes